The Aftermath of Kol's Death
by Magic Janet
Summary: Rebekah confronts Elena about killing Kol, giving her the biggest lecture of her life. She covers various topics such as how Kol's death lead to the deaths of 5 millions vampires, the brother hopping, and the punishments her family is going to dish out. Oh Rebekah just got badass! Lot's of Elena bashing.


_The Daily Prophet: January 24, 2013_

_Millions of People Drop Dead With No Explanation!_

_by Clark Kent_

_Today the entire world gathers to mourn the loss of (roughly estimated)_ 5 million people_, who unexpectly -literally- dropped dead. The bodies have been examined for all possible causes of death by the best medical staff the world has to offer. The autopsy shows mild blood loss, other then that, the bodies where in perfect health. Where did all of the blood go? Will there be another out break of this epidemic? How do we keep our children safe from it? These are questions top doctors cannot answer. _

_"I was driving down the express way, two or three cars where blocking the way and my god! It started a domino effect! Thank God I was able to swerve into a ditch on time! It was like a bloodbath, this one disease caused many more people who where not effected by it to die!", Daisy Roose (56) _

_"Noone, not even superman could save us from this!", Jerry Rice (23)_

_Many say this is the end of the world, only time will tell. _

* * *

Elena gingerly sipped her toastly hot coffee, she was the only one sitting outside in the middle of winter. Killing Kol was something she wasn't proud of, but it had to be done. It was the only way to get the cure. Unfortunately, if she took the cure millions of vampires would be after her blood, if she didn't they still would be. Word was spreading, some had already started to hunt her down. If it weren't for Damon, she would be dead.

"Oh poor Elena... Feeling a little guilt stricken? Good, you_ filthy whore_." Rebekah sat down across from her. When the bitch didn't say anything, she continued, playing with a ring. "You killed more then all of my siblings put together... For what? The cure to immortality?"

Elena pretended the original wasn't there, taking another drink, staring right through her, but she heard every word.

"You know Stefan will never look at his 'innocent' Elena the same again. Whether you are mortal or immortal, _you_ still killed _5 million vampires_." The original barbie let out a bitter laugh, one lacking emotion. "I'm surprised Damon hasn't left you yet, but then again I guess that is true love..."

Damon had been looking at Elena differently, how could he love a murderer like her? He still cared for her, but love? Elena didn't want to admit it, but she saw it. It was getting harder to ignore the original bitch any longer, they didn't call her original bitch for nothing, she just knew how to push the right buttons.

"I don't understand why they still stick around, I mean you are basically a younger copy of Katherine. All of that flip-flopping between brothers... That selfish-ness, the killing." Rebekah smirked when she saw Elena quickly glance down, she was getting to her. Perfect. "Murdering Kol, that has got to be the worse mistake of your entire life."

"I am not Katherine!" Elena finally snapped. "He was going to cut Jeremy's arms off! Then how would we find the cure?" That was her pathetic excuse, the one she kept on telling herself to help her sleep at night.

"Oh boo-hoo! Jeremy's arms and the cure or the half of the vampire race? That's right, _half. _Kol was the one with the most branched out line_. _I bet they were someone's brother or sister, daughter or son, maybe even mother or father!" Rebekah let out a bitter laugh, "You can hide from it all you like, but _you_ are the worst of us all! Then_ Finn_. We may have not cared much for Finn, but he was our brother."

"Rebekah please let me speak, I didn't mean-" Pleading with the original, Elena half-heartily tried to explain herself. "It's complicated."

"How can you not mean to kill half of the vampire race? You_ lured_ Kol into your home with_ full intention_ of it! Oh what? You didn't think it through? That's where your similarities with Katherine end! She is not an_ idiot_!" Seething at Elena, she knocked her coffee cup into the snow. "You listen to me right now, after all the things you have done to our family, Kol's death draws the line. You will pay for this, you and everyone you've ever loved."

"No! You can't just-"

"Oh it's not just me, it's the other half of the vampire race!" Rebekah laughed at Elena's ignorance. "I know they have been coming after you, but my family will hurt you in the worst ways possible. Hmm... let's see how we can do this..."

"Leave Jeremy out of it! I am the one who killed Kol." Elena attempted to take more responsibility and save her only sibling, but she shouldn't have said anything. "I am the one who should be taking the blame!"

"Ahh yes, we can start with _Jeremy Gilbert_. Since we can't kill him, we'll just have to torture him right? Oh I can see it now! Him chained up, his blood splattering the wall, you locked up in a cage being forced to watch. Of course I'll compel you not to speak, don't want you being all annoying right?" She watched Elena's reaction with much satisfaction, the doppleganger deserved this mental torture.

"You're broken. You're lashing out at me, please understand that this was the only way." Elena made a move to grasp Rebekah's hand, but Rebekah, taking a page out of Alaric's book, took a pencil out of her purse and stabbed Elena's hand; relishing in her expression of surprise and pain, now she would be forced to hear the rest.

"You remember Stefan right? Damon's brother? The one you screwed over so many times... I've screwed him too, just not in the way you did."

Hurt reflected in Elena's eyes at this revelation, no it couldn't be. Stefan wouldn't be attracted to the blonde. "You are lying. He would never sleep with you-"

"Oh we did more then sleep... I can tell you right off the back, he loved every second of it. I mean I'm a thousand years old, I obviously know a hand full of tricks. _And _he can be as rough with me as he wants to be, I'm not like fragile Elena..." Rebekah unleashed the even more sadistic side of her in a mocking tone, "And I bet I _ruined_ Damon for you... You'll never be able to make him scream like I did."

"Stop it!" Elena's eyes welled up with pitiful tears, both from the pain of her hand and heart. "Can't you see I've gone through enough? This is hardly all my fault! Other people where involved too!"

"Good, another reason to kill them besides my hatred for you. Kol did not deserve what you did, he was being cautious. Nothing more and you killed him! It would have been better for you if you had never been born, at least now you have an eternity -or however long to takes to someone to kill you- to suffer the consequences." Rebekah scoffed at Elena's child-like behavior, oh excuses, excuses. "You are a selfish slut, the innocence anyone saw in you is gone. Too bad that was probably the most attractive aspect of your personality."

"After all that I've had to go through, I'm going to find the cure before you do." Elena spoke with conviction, she was going to be human again. _I've already come this far, I can't let her get to me. _

"You are right, you're not Katherine. You are much worst, she was just a whore. You are the murderer of half a race." Rebekah saw a car approaching in the distance, she stood up and rearranged her purse strap. "And I'm going to rip your heart out, loved-one-by-loved-one. Starting with Jeremy. "

A mysterious stranger pulled up in a glossy black jeep, honking his horn

"Looks like my ride is here, pleasure having this talk with you." Rebekah left Elena in front of the coffee shop with a pencil stuck in her hand.

Elena turned around trying to get a glimpse of the driver, her heart broke, her suspicions confirmed: Stefan.


End file.
